I am nothing
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: Harry is depressed. His friends are gone. Who is left to comfort him? Ginny loves him but is with Neville. Who is left but Draco? This is slash. Boy on boy love. : Harry/Draco.


**Here we are once again. This is slash so don't read it if you don't like it. This is Harry Potter and Draco. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this at all. Wish I did. **

Worth nothing

_I'm worth nothing_

_No where near a thousand words_

_If I really mattered _

_You would be here now_

_Holding me _

_Telling me that everything will be ok_

_That nothing matters_

_but you and me_

_are on different sides_

_fighting for two different things_

_You're dark _

_I'm light_

_You're worth a million _

_and I_

_I am worth nothing_

The boy who lived sat on the edge of the roof of Hogwarts thinking about many things but mainly on his mind was a blond named Draco.

Harry sighed and thought how he was once the happy boy he once was about a year ago before he finished off Voldemort. How before he started wearing all black like the black tank top he is wearing with black pants and black boots, he wore more colors like blue red and green even.

He thought about how before he was worth a million words but now that the battle was over he was worth absolutely nothing.

He doesn't care about the praise or the attention but he cares how Dione and Ron were there for him before. However now they only to seem to have for each other.

The Great Harry Potter is depressed who would have thought. Depressed because it seems his two best friends have abandoned him after the final battle. Angry because no one cared anymore.

Ginny still loves him even though she was with Neville. Harry well he still loves her but no more then a sister. He was somewhat mad because even though she was dating Neville she never stopped telling Harry that they should be together. He really feels bad feels bad for Neville in that cause.

He feels he worth nothing while sitting on top of Hogwarts. He wonders if perhaps it is the perfect time to end it all and leave this life behind. Or simply just hide in the muggle world and fake his death.

No one cares now so why would it matter is how he feels or what he wants to do now because no one would ever stop him.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Harry sighs and says in a broken voice."What do you want?" He hears the person he never expected.

Draco wasn't sure what brought him up to the top of Hogwarts but something pulled him there. Now seeing the back of Harry's head he freaks out a little because he loves him and is hoping Harry won't do anything he'll regret.

Draco replies surprised to hear a broken broke coming from Harry,"Harry? Are you alright?" He sounds actually concerned for once.

Harry slowly stands and turns to Draco. First he looks at him in a green shirt and black dress pants before a yelling replying,"Do I look alright Malfoy?! Really do I?! I'm fucking depressed Malfoy! No one ever cares! No my so called best friends! Not Ginny! Only Sirus would if he was here and he's not! Why are you here anyway? Why am I telling you this of all people?! You don't give a flying fuck about me or how I feel! I'm worthless Draco!!" He speaks in a softer voice without really looking at Draco. "I'm fuckin worthless."

Draco stands there and takes the yelling before he replies. "Harry," He says."You're not worthless. To someone you're worth the world and more." Harry begins to cry and breakdown while he shakes his head. "It's true. You do mean the world to someone and more. I can tell you it's not Ginny either."

Harry says through tears, a broken and tired voice,"Who Draco who could love me like that and more?"

Draco says in a quiet voice,"I do. I love you very much. More then you could know." Draco pulls Harry into a hug and let's him cry on his shoulder. No longer caring if it's a Malfoy thing to go or not. "I'm sorry Harry for everything. The way I treated you then and what names I called you and your friends. I want to change it all. I never took the mark and I defied my father for you. I love you for you."

"Please tell me you're not joking." Harry asks through tears."I couldn't take it if you were being cruel to me because I love you too."

Draco answers,"No, no. I would never lie about this I promise. I truly do love you. Much more then you know." He gently lifts Harry's face and kisses away the tears. Then after gently gives him a kiss with feelings of love, happiness, and all sorts of other feelings.

Harry, after the kiss, touches his lip and says,"Wow that was.....incredible." Draco smiles a true smiles. "You meant what you said about me meaning the world to you?" Draco nods with an even bigger smile at him and pulls him into his arms. "I love you too Draco."

Draco kisses him once again. Harry smiles a true smiles afterwards and Draco says again"You mean more to me then the entire world. I love you Harry. So much more then you know!" Harry cuddles into Draco and Draco kisses his forehead.

_You mean the world to me_

_and so much more_

_From the moment I met you_

_I knew where we would go_

_Years after here we are_

_Loving each other_

_So now you know _

_You mean the world to me_

_You never stopped being my world_

_From the moment we met_

_To the moment we die_

_You will be my world_

_and so much more_

**This is a one shot and yes the poetry at both the beginning and the end are personally mine. Not my best work but please don't take it. My poetry is very important to me so please don't. This is the newest story I've written for awhile. Please review or criticize honestly I don't care. It's 3 am as I'm writing this so please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes for now. Thanks for ready. HeartofaGoddess2009 out. Later!!!!**


End file.
